Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $7\dfrac{9}{14}-4\dfrac{3}{14} = {?}$
Solution: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {7} + {\dfrac{9}{14}} - {4} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {7} - {4} + {\dfrac{9}{14}} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=3 + {\dfrac{9}{14}} - {\dfrac{3}{14}}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 3+\dfrac{6}{14}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 3\dfrac{6}{14}$